Gunslinger Harry
by Celelanthir
Summary: This is a small story outline crossover between Harry Potter and the anime Gunslinger Girls. Please give me any feed back on this idea.
1. Story idea

AN: This is mostly an outline for a story; please tell me if it is worth expanding. If you wish to write a story using this please drop me a line. I most like will agree, but only if I'm asked and can read it before it is posted.

Harry Potter/Gunslinger Girls

What if the Dursley's went too far in their treatment of Harry and abandoned him in Italy during their vacation? What if Harry was chosen by the Social Welfare Agency (SWA) to become a member of Section 2? What would happen when wizard went searching for Harry? How would they react to finding that he was a member of the SWA and worked as an assassin? Would Harry be willing to go to Hogwarts after being found or what little he can remember about life before the Agency? What would happen if he refused and Dumbledore would not take no for an answer?

Harry was very badly injured by his Uncle before being found, he was discovered by some of the most ruthless criminals in the city who had warrants for their arrest, but despite that they call the authorities because even they were disgusted by the harm done to him. Harry was brought in dieing and would not have lived beyond the end of the week save for the fact he was chosen by Elsa to be her 'partner'. Harry refused/was unable to talk about his past and forgot it during his 'conditioning', though it was to a lesser extent than most of the other girls. Harry was the first boy chosen and was picked by the first female handler, Elsa Marino. The people at the agency believed Harry to be 4 years old even though he was 7, so he was treated as a 4 yr old. Harry went to school along with other more unusual training.

Harry was given a new name to go with his new life and it was Michel, like the archangel. Instead of referring to his handler as his Fratello she was his Sorella (sister), as were all the girls at the agency while all the men were his Fratellos. Michel's Sorella had black hair the same color and hazel eyes, she looked a lot like him and they could pass as family. The similarity also extended to Claes, who often worked with them due to her lack of a handler, to give the illusion of a family more strength. Because of this familiarity, Elsa often acted as Claes handler in situations where it was required.

Elsa's decision to choose Michel was initially questioned by the leaders of the SWA, but she was sure about choosing him, even though he was very young. She managed to convince them to accept her choice as there were situations where a boy would be a better operative than a girl or where it would be better to have a boy and a girl work in tandem to complete the mission.

Harry grew up working as an assassin for the SWA from the assumed age of 5 side by side with Claes both under their Sorella and independently from her. There were times they masqueraded as a family in other countries and when traveling in their hunt of the targets. Being so small, Michel often served as the scout because he could do the 'help me I'm only a little lost boy' and get out without suspicion of his true nature.


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings to the fine folks that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, or if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

Donalgraeme

Kylekatarn77

Celelanthier

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot, it's how I found out about this.


End file.
